


Nothing Comes From Nothing - A Proposal

by MadameKate



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli, The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Proposal scene, Sound of Music - Musical Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameKate/pseuds/MadameKate
Summary: Bram and Simon get engaged - Sound of Music style.





	Nothing Comes From Nothing - A Proposal

‘Bram, why won’t you tell me where you’re going?’

‘I can’t Si, but please believe me, I would tell you if I could. But this is something I need to do myself.’ Bram hated keeping secrets from Simon, but he had to keep this a surprise. ‘I promise it’s nothing you need to worry about,’ he said, leaning over to kiss Simon reassuringly.

‘Ok,’ he said deflated. ‘I just thought we were past the stage of our lives where we had to keep secrets.’

‘Si. I hate that me keeping this from you is making you anxious, but I love you and this is just something I need to do tonight.’

Bram hated keeping secrets from Simon, but now they were living together after years apart for school, it was much harder for Bram to keep his surprises to himself until he was ready to share.

‘I love you. I’ll be back in a couple of hours. How about I bring dinner home. Your choice.’

‘Fried chicken?’

‘Of course!’ Bram kissed him quickly and left him sulking and re-watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. At least that would cheer him up soon enough.

 

\-------------------------------

Bram was driving, listening to the radio, thinking back to when he and Simon were dating at school. Simon controlled the music choices whenever they were alone in the car, whether they were heading to school or going on a date. There was one day when Simon picked up Bram for school and there was a song about goatherds yodelling playing over the sound system.

‘Simon, what on earth are we listening to?’

‘It’s the Lonely Goatherd from the Sound of Music. How do you not know that!’

‘What’s the Sound of Music?’

‘OMG BRAM! How do you not know the Sound of Music! It’s a musical set in Austria just before the Nazis come and there’s this important Navy Captain with seven kids who ends up marrying one of their governesses who was about to become a nun. And the kids all sing really well and it’s a whole thing. And then they want the Captain to join the navy again but he doesn’t want to, so they escape Austria by climbing over the mountains.’

‘Ok. I’m just going to take a moment to digest that.’

‘Have you not seen it? My mum loved it and forced us kids to watch it as we were growing up. I think Mum even sang some of the songs to me as nursery rhymes when I was a baby. Of course, because I love musicals so much, I not-so-secretly loved the movie as well. We may have watched it nearly 100 times. It was on tv late last night, so I was watching it when I went to sleep. I had to listen to the songs again this morning.’

‘I guess my mum wasn’t into musicals as much. I’ve never seen it.’

‘Ok, we’ll watch it on the weekend – you’ll love it.’

Bram loved how cute Simon got when he was talking about one of his musicals. He definitely was a massive theatre geek. While it didn’t seem like his thing, for Simon, he would do anything, even watch a musical. ‘Sounds great Simon.’ At least he’ll be able to snuggle with Simon on the lounge.

 

\-------------------------------

Saturday afternoon came around quickly and it was just about time for their movie date. Bram arrived right on time as usual. He was always punctual if he could help it. The Spier’s had long since told Bram to make the house his own, so he walked into the Spier’s house yelling out ‘Simon, I’m here.’

‘Hi babe. I’ve missed you.’

‘I’ve missed you too Simon.’

Simon grabbed Bram’s hand to drag him into the lounge room. ‘So, I told Nora what we were watching today. She’s cooked up a feast of schnitzel with noodles, with apple strudel for dessert.’

‘Uhm, ok. I don’t think I’ve had schnitzel with noodles before.’

‘It’s a whole thing, you’ll get it soon.’

‘I love you Simon, don’t ever change.’

 

They snuggled up on the lounge to watch the movie, Simon curled up into Bram under the blanket, Nora sitting on the ground. Bram didn’t know what to think when the movie first started. Though he did like the confidence song and the pinecone incident was quite amusing.

Soon enough he was hooked on the story. I mean it was a white, straight, heteronormative story, but Maria and the Captain looked like they were actually in love. He thought it was cute how both Nora and Simon sung along to all the songs, working together to sing different parts of the songs.

At the scene where the Captain and Maria finally admitted their love for each other, Simon whispered ‘I always love this bit. It always gave me hope that no matter how crappy things were sometimes, particularly after figuring out I was gay, that maybe someone would be standing there loving me, whether or not they should.’

Bram bent down and kissed Simon gently. ‘Si, babe, I’m not standing, but I’m sitting here loving you. And there’s no reason why I shouldn’t.’

Simon’s next comment came right after the wedding scene. ‘I sometimes stop it here so they all have a happy ending.’

‘And you call yourself a cynic!’

 

\-------------------------------

After all these years, Bram remembered that day very clearly. In the years they had been together, they’d watched the movie at least a dozen times, always stopping at the wedding scene so Simon could have his happy ending.

It was one of the last times they watched it that inspiration struck Bram. He knew he wanted to propose to Simon somehow, and as they were curled up in bed watching it again, Bram knew exactly how the proposal was going to go down. He just needed a bit of help, and Leah was just the person to help him.

 

\-------------------------------

‘Leah, how are you?’

‘I’m good, though I hate kicking Abby out of the house for this.’

‘I know. I’m sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I’m hating lying to Simon about it too. He looked so upset when I left him before. But we’re nearly ready, right?’

‘Yeah, I think so. Let’s start from the top.’

Then Bram started singing.

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_

_Perhaps I had a miserable youth_

_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past_

_There must have been a moment of truth_

 

‘That went really well Bram. You’re never going to be a Broadway performer, but Simon’s going to get a kick out of this. Do you have the ring?’

‘Yeah, I picked it up last week. I’ve been hiding it in my desk in the study. I know Simon won’t go looking through it.’

‘Excellent. I better be the very person you call once he says yes. I haven’t helped you learn the song for nothing.’

‘I promise. Now I better get out of here so we can make it up to Simon and Abby.’

‘Good call B-Man.’

‘Nope – you’re still not calling me that.’

Bram left Leah’s place and picked up the fried chicken with two Oreo milkshakes to take home to Simon. He couldn’t wait to propose and to stop hiding secrets from Simon.

 

\-------------------------------

Two weeks later it was finally time. The weather outside was still fairly warm, so Bram had convinced Simon to take a walk after dinner – schnitzel with noodles. He was surprised that Simon didn’t suspect anything when he’d prepared that for dinner. There was a nice park around the corner, which luckily for Bram, had a public gazebo and that’s where Bram led them, holding hands as they walked.

Bram was jittery, both nervous and excited. ‘Are you ok Bram? You seem a bit distracted.’

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’

Once inside the gazebo, Bram pulled Simon to him, holding him an arms-length away. ‘Simon, you know I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, growing old with you. There’s something I want to do right now.’

He took a deep breath, then started.

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_  
Perhaps I had a miserable youth  
But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past  
There must have been a moment of truth  
  


By this stage, Simon had realised what was happening and had a smile on his face, tears starting to gather in his eyes.

__  
For here you are, standing there, loving me  
Whether or not you should  
But somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good  
  
Nothing comes from nothing  
Nothing ever could  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good

Then, being the true fan he was, Simon knew it was his turn to join in the singing, beginning their duet, both singing their parts.

_For here you are, standing there, loving me_  
Whether or not you should  
  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good  
  
Nothing comes from nothing  
Nothing ever could  
  


_So somewhere in my youth_  
  
Or childhood  
  
I must have done something...  
  
Something good

By this stage, Simon had tears running down his face. Bram got down on one knee ‘Simon, love of my life, will you marry me?’

‘Yes! Yes! Yes!’

Bram put the ring on Simon’s finger and put one on his own. He couldn’t believe how happy he was, knowing Simon was now his fiancé. Kissing his fiancé for the first time was just that bit more magical, that bit more special. He had so much love for Simon in that moment, and he knew that love was the only reason why he could handle singing a song like that in public.

‘Bram, I love you so much. Thank you so much for doing this. This song was always special to me.’

‘I remember, Si. You told me once. And as I told you then, you deserve to be loved. But if all the bad stuff that came our way means that I get to love you and marry you, I’d gladly go through it all again.’

‘I wish we could have skipped some of the bad. But if I get to keep you forever, then it makes it all worthwhile. You do know, though, that I should have been singing Maria’s part, not the Captain’s.’

‘I knew you would say that. I talked it through with Leah, and…’

‘Wait, Leah was in on this??? That sneaky, lying…’ Bram cut him off with a kiss. ‘Babe, let’s call Leah. She’s been jumping out of her skin trying to keep this a secret. She’s the one who helped me with the singing.’

So Simon started a videocall with Leah, and was pleased to see that Abby was there as well. ‘So, guess what, Bram and I are engaged.’

‘Congratulations,’ Abby and Leah said in sync.

‘How did it go Bram?’

‘I think it went well, Simon joined in the singing.’

‘Wait, what, there was singing? How did you know about this Leah?’

‘Uhm, I was helping Bram with his singing. He wanted to do a song out of the Sound of Music to propose to.’

‘WAIT – a theatre thing and you didn’t include me.’

‘I’m sorry babes, but Bram wanted to keep it a secret.’

At which point Simon interjected, ‘Not to interrupt your arguing, or anything, but I just got freaking engaged and you two are arguing over who got to help with the proposal.’

‘Oh _Simone_ , I’m sorry. I just thought I would be part of any musical proposal. Tell me all about it.’

So Simon did, re-enacting as much as he possibly could. Bram loved when he got all enthusiastic about retelling stories. It was apparently something his family did, not just telling a story, but acting it out. Bram definitely loved his theatre geek.

‘I’m so happy for you guys,’ said Leah. ‘Me too,’ echoed Abby.

‘Not that I’m not loving talking to you both, but I just got engaged and I want to go make-out with the guy who just proposed to me. Bye.’ Simon ended the call and turned around to Bram, ‘Let’s go home.’

So they did, walking hand in hand, feeling the weight of one of the rings in their joined hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, credit to Rodgers And Hammerstein for the lyrics for the song 'Something Good'.


End file.
